


Video Message

by LuciousMaximus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Forgiveness, Goodbyes, Interviews, M/M, Reminiscing, Video, Weddings
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciousMaximus/pseuds/LuciousMaximus
Summary: "...Nung bata kami and definition namin ng bestfriends is that sabay kami papasok, sabay kami uuwi but as time goes, we did learn the true meaning of being bestfriends."Kung saan nag record ng surprise video message si Baekhyun para kay Chanyeol
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Video Message

**Author's Note:**

> First time uploading something on AO3.

"Okay, we'll start recording in 5, 4, 3 -" 

"Teka, wait. So I just look at the camera and answer your questions." Halakhakan. 

"That's the idea. 'Wag kang ma-concious sa camera. Think of it as friend and you're just talking casually. I'll ask you a series of questions about you two and kwento ka lang. So are we good, Baekhyun?" 

"Yeah. I think so." Halakhakan "Grabe sila oh. Kinakabahan na nga ako eh. Tawa pa ng tawa. Hahaha" 

"Just relax. Breath in... hold... breath out. Okay. Don't forget na you have to do an intro. Quiet. Take na tayo in 3, 2, 1." 

"Surprise! Gulat kayo 'no. Syempre papahuli ba ko? Ako pa ba?! Kelangan may pasabog din ako. Hahaha Salamat kay Kyungsoo for helping me do this. Okay, Soo, let's start." 

"Pano kayo nag kakilala?" 

"Okay, so may dalawang version yang sagot sa tanong na yan. Yung version nya at yung sa akin which is yung tama. Hahaha So if you ask him about it, ang isasagot nya is yung first day namin sa kinder, naka suot ako ng bioman shirt tapos sya naman naka maskman. At dahil dun, naging close kami. Pero di talaga yun, yung first time naming nag kakilala. Nakilala ko siya summer before school starts - sa SM. Tinataguan ko si Mama sa mga damit tapos gugulatin ko. Di ko alam ano nangyari, nasobrahan ata ako ng tago, paglabas ko, di ko na makita si Mama. Syempre, bilang musmos pa ko nun, wala na kong ibang nagawa kundi umiyak, but subtle lang, kasi sabi ni Papa big boys don't cry. Eh kuya na ko nun, so tamang hikbi lang habang di nagalaw sa pwesto ko. Hahaha Then may lumapit na batang chubby...." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Bata, bakit ka umiiyak?" 

"Di kaya ako naiyak!" Hikbi. 

"Di daw, eh ano yan natulo sa mata mo?" 

"Naluluha lang ako, pero di ako naiyak." Hikbi. 

"Bakit?" 

"Wala." 

"Sus! Siguro nawawala ka." 

"Hindi kaya!" 

"Nawawala ka nga!" 

"Hindi sabi eh" Iyak. Hikbi. 

Linapitan sya nung bata at hinawakan sya. 

"Uy, wag ka na umiyak. Punta tayo sa sales lady, para matulungan tayo makita yung kasama mo. Ako nga pala si Chanyeol, pero pwede mo ko tawagin Yeol. Ikaw anong pangalan mo?" 

Iyak. Hikbi. Singhot. 

"Bhyun." Iyak. Hikbi. Singot. 

"Hyun?! Okay. Tara ayun oh may sales lady. Punta tayo dun." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"...takot na takot si Mama nun. Hahaha Akala nya nakidnap na ko. Uso pa nan yung kidnapan nung bata kami. Pero yun nga, dun kami unang nagkakilala. Siguro di na nya ko namukhaan kasi mukha kong basahan dahil sa stress and kakaiyak. Tapos di pa nya narinig yung buo kong pangalan. Hahaha Oh ayan ha, ngayon alam mo yung tunay na kwento kung kung kelan at pano tayo nag kakilala. Ilang beses kaya akong nag attempt na sabihin sayo or i-correct ka pag shinashare mo yun, but then again I don't want to look so lame, I'm protecting my image. Hahaha pero dahil special 'tong araw na 'to, ako na mismo manglalaglag sa sarili ko. Next question na, dami ko ng nasabi eh." 

"Ang funny nun ha. All along yung version ni Chanyeol yung alam namin" 

"Yeah. His is dorky and cute. Hahaha while mine is super embrassing though that's the right one. Hahaha." 

"Next, question. Pano kayo naging mag bestfriend?" 

"Ah this one sure akong iisang version lang 'to but it will make me look lame again. Hahaha anyhow, so we started our friendship nung kinder kami, then classmates ulit kami the following year. 1-Sampaguita, star section. I wouldn't say we're close, casual friends lang if that make sense. So nung time na 'yon, I'm short for my age and sobrang payat ko. As in buto't balat levels. Akala nga ni Mama I have tapeworms pero wala naman lumabas, sadyang mabilis lang yung metabolism ko. Bilang the wimpy kid that I am, I was targetted by bullies. Assigned cleaners yung row namin nun. Row 1 ako, tapos si Yeollie Row 3. So after namin mag linis ako na nag volunteer mag tapon ng basura sa incenerator. Dala ko na bag ko nun para diretso uwi. Natapon ko na yung basura and as I was walking out of the school, biglang may tumulak sa akin from behind... 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Dapa. 

"Aray!!!" 

"Bakit may angal ka ha?" 

~*~*~*~*~  
"...di ko makakalimutan yun. Si Taeyong Lee yung tumulak sa akin kasama nya yung pinsan niyang si Mark Lee tapos andun din yung kaibigan nilang si Lucas Wong though, in fairness kay Lucas, parang napilitan lang syang sumama." 

"Napansin mo talaga yun ha. Anyway going back, so pano nga kayo naging mag bestfriend?" 

"Okay ito na nga. Takot na takot ako nun, naka upo pa din ako sa semento nakatingin sa kanila..." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Wa-wala." 

"Ayun naman pala eh." Si Mark. 

"Uwi na tayo." Si Lucas. 

"Teka lang, gaganti lang ako dito. Ang yabang yabang ng payatot na to eh. Napahiya ako kanina." Inis na sabi ni Taeyong. 

"Oo nga, pinagtawanan tuloy si Kuya sa classroom." 

"Eh... k-kasi mali nan talaga yung bayolet, its violet.." 

"Inulit mo pa." Sabay sipa sa paa. 

"Aray." 

"Tama na yan uwi na tayo." Si Lucas. 

"Alam mo Lucas, kung gusto mo umuwi, mauna ka na. Paglalaruan muna namin tong mayabang na 'to." 

"Oo nga, umalis ka na." 

Umalis si Lucas. Tumayo si Baekhyun. Lumapit si Taeyong ah kinuwleyuhan si Baekhyun. 

"Ano ha? Ano?" 

Sa ganong posisyon sila nakita ni Chanyeol. 

"Hoy! Ano yan? Anong ginagawa nyo kay Baek." 

"Kuya tara na, ayan na si taba." 

Tinulak ni Taeyong si Baekhyun bago tumakbo palayo. 

"Ayos ka lang Baek?" Tanong ni Chanyeol pagkalapit sa nakasalampak na Baekhyun. 

Iyak. 

"Chanyeol... takot ako." 

Niyakap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. 

"Shhhh. Andito na ko. Huwag ka matakot. Ako bahala sayo. Mula ngayon bestfriends na tayo at sabay na tayo parati umuwi. Sa laki kong 'to. Siguradong takot yung mga yun sa akin. Baka kasi daganan ko sila. Hahahaha" 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"That seriously cracked me up. Hahaha natigil tuloy yung iyak ko. And from then on, he took it to heart. Nung bata kami and definition namin ng bestfriends is that sabay kami papasok, sabay kami uuwi but as time goes, we did learn the true meaning of being bestfriends." 

"Well we all know that Chan is always ready to protect those who are dear to him." 

"That's true." 

"Next question, ano yung biggest or worst thing na napagawayan nyo?" 

"Oh wow. Hahaha kami ni Yeol pag nag away - cold war talaga. Walang pansinan kahit na we stayed in the same apartment when we were in college, di kami nag uusap, xold shoulder, but despite that, he would still cook breakfast and dinner. Late kasi pasok ko and late na din nauwi, which is opposite if his schedule since he's with the varsity team. Now I would say that the biggest fight we had was when we were in graduating in high school the year when we started having a different circle of friends. We had arguements leading up to that day. All that anger exoloded that day which I thought that would end our friendship..." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Baekhyun, umayos ka nga." 

"And what do you mean by that?" 

"Hindi na ikaw yung Baekhyun na kilala ko." 

Blank stare. Raised eyebrows. 

"What I mean is, di mo kelangan makisakay sa luho ng mga rich kid friends mo para lang maging part of their circle." 

"Wow, Chanyeol. Didn't you even consider that I'm doing this for myself? That I'm doing this because I want to. Fuck skin care, fuck dieting, and fuck those rich kids. I'm doing this to improve myself. To have some of that confidence you have, kasi Chanyeol alam naman nating between you and me, ikaw yung magiging successful in life, with that confidence, that look and that brain of yours you have a bright future ahead. Matalino lang ako Chanyeol pero wala akong lakas ng loob. Heck you know about my insecurities and my anxiety." 

"Baek, na-misinterpret mo na naman ako...." 

"Oo na, Chanyeol. Ako ng mali. Ako ng di makaintindi. Ako na. Ako na." Iyak. 

Walks slowly to Baekhyun and holds his shoulders an arms away. 

"Baek, look at me...look at me...please." Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol. 

"What I was trying to say is that di mo kelangan ng validation nung mga kaibigan mong yun para ma-overcome yung insecurities and anxiety mo. Those things are supreficial. Granted that it will help but band-aid fix lang yun, in the long run hindi ka pa rin sigurado if it would heal the wound or how it would look like when the band-aid is peeled off. You are more than that thick glasses you use, more than the baduy outfit you have and more than meek deamor. The Baekhyun I know is someone who never gives up, someone who continues to persevere inspite of the consequences. Your laughter lights the entire room, your warmth assures everyone that everything is going to be okay. Your achievements are the pride and joy of your friends and families. You are all of that and more Baekhyun and I want you to see that. You're the most beautiful gift I received and our friendship is my most valuable possession..." Pigil na iyak. 

"And what if I don't get to see that? What if ako mismo yung problema? What if di ko matanggap yung sarili ko?" Iyak. 

"Its a process, Baek. And a process takes time. Hindi sya math problem na after you derived the value of x tapos na." 

"Believe me I know that pero ang hirap. Ang bigat." 

"Then share your burden with me. I'm your bestfriend and that's what I'm here for. Hati tayo sa bigat." 

"Okay." Katahimilkan. Buntong hininga. 

"I'm gay." Baekhyun avoids Chanyeol's eyes by lowering his head to his surprise Chanyeol lifts his head while holding his chin. 

"And so? What if your gay?" 

"Hindi yun ganon kadali..." 

"Fuck society. Its your life. As long as you're not doing anything wrong to anyone then you can live the way you want. If you're thinking about our friends, then they were never really our friends if they won't accept you. If its your family, then let me tell you this, wala kang dapat ikatakot. Mahal ka nila, and ako na nag sasabi, kahit ano ka pa they will continue to love you and be proud of you. As for me, I can assure you na tanggap na tanggap kita. If you want to stay in the closet and not share your truth to anyone I'll stay with you in that damn closet until you decided to come-out, that is if and when you come-out." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"...and yun, it became easy for me after that. Marami pa kaming naging away but that would be one of the biggest if not biggest. Grabe ha. Di ko naman inakalang walking down the memory lane to. Hahaha" 

"Hahaha. I never actually expect that. I was thinking of simpleng tampuhan lang. Alam naman nating pikon yan si Chanyeol. Hahaha" Baekhyun smiling and nodding. "Okay, second to the last question na, describe Chanyeol when he's in love." 

"Yeol's a hopeless romantic. He believes in destiny. Sa spark and sa magic. He's someone who would give you the moon and stars. He's the one who started our scrap book. Andun yung first tickets from our first movie date, yung buradong receipt ng first dinner date, and all those little knickknacks he collects that reminds us of things we shared. Mahilig din yan sa surprises. Like that one time, he insisted we go to bed early and right before the sun rises we're on our way to Korea na wala akong ka-id-idea. He'll make you laugh. There will never be any dull moments with him. He'll make sure that your always comfortable and at ease. I didn't had anyone else to compare it with since sya lang naman naging boyfriend ko but I would dare say that he's the best lover there is." 

"What? Teka, what do you mean by sya lang naging boyfriend mo? Weren't you and Lucas together when we started college?" 

"Hahaha no we're not. Lucas was going through something at that time and ako lang yung naging takbuhan nya. In fact thankful ako sa closeness namin ni Lucas for that year kasi if that didn't happen baka in denial pa din si Taeyong sa feelings nya for Lucas and same with Yeol for his feelings for me." 

"Oh my. That's a revelation." 

"Yeah. That's the truth." 

"Okay, so before we completely end the video with your final message, here the last question, after this you can end it with your message na." 

"Alright." 

"If you're given a chance for a do over, would you change anything?" 

"Wow. That's a loaded question. Akala ko ba kaibigan kita? Hahaha" Buntong hininga. 

"Take your time. We're not in a rush." 

"Hmmm.... What we had was great - a beautiful story, but if there's one thing I can do over it wouldn't be within that timeline. Given a chance, I would change the condition I have - having weak lungs and an out of sync heart ended our story. 

~*~*~*~*~  
"Hyun?! Okay. Tara ayun oh may sales lady. Punta tayo dun." 

Iyak. Hikbi. Di makahinga. 

"Ayos ka lang?" 

"H-hi-hika. Dih-mah..." Hirap huminga. 

"Tulong! Tulong! Ate yung kaibigan ko di makahinga." Sigaw ni Chanyeol para makatawag pansin. 

Sa gitna ng kaguluhan, dumating ang Mama ni Baekhyun kasama ang isang security guard at manager ng SM. 

"Anak... anak... teka ito na, ito na yung inhaler mo."  
~*~*~*~*~  
"Siguradong takot yung mga yun sa akin. Baka kasi daganan ko sila. Hahahaha" 

Natawa si Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Sa kalagitnaan ng tawa nila bigla na lang humigpit ang hawak ni Baekhyun sa kamay ni Chanyeol. 

"Aray, Baek." 

Tiningnan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na nahihirapang huminga. 

"Baek, okay ka lang? 

"Bah-g. Gah-mot." 

Dali-daling binuksan ni Chanyeol ang bag ni Baekhyun para ibigay dito ang inhaler nya.  
~*~*~*~*~ 

"Siguro if my lungs and my heart were in a better condition, I wouldn't have cause too much pain to the person I love. I would have said yes, when he asked me to marry him. But the odds are against us, so here we are." Luha. 

"And your final message, Baek." Tango. 

"Yeollie, if this video ever see the light of day then that means only one thing. I never made it to your wedding, but since I'm your bestfriend and your bestman, I wouldn't dare miss this opportunity. Una sa lahat, I want to say thank you for understanding and accepting that I wouldn't be able to fulfill my promise of going old with you. Bumigay na eh. Di na kinaya. Thank you for shining a light and holding my hands as I navigate my way out of that closet. Thank you for letting me experience love and making me feel loved. Thank for the forgiveness. I know how broken you were when I said no and when I asked for us to end things but I had to do it. Ayokong dumating sa point na kung kelan wala na ko saka ka pa lang mag sisimula ulit. As your bestfriend I had to make sure that you get to move on. Selfish as it may sound but I wany to see you whole again before I go kasi kung hindi, hindi ko mapapatawad yung sarili ko. Soo and I made this video a month after you propose to Sehun. I knew back then that you are finally complete. 

Se, I didn't mean to steal your thunder and I know that Soo showed a portion of this video to you before it gets played. I want you to know that I am so happy and thankful that you found each other. Thank you for bringing back the Chanyeol that I know. Thank you for making my bestfriend whole again. I'm also thankful that there's no bad blood between us. You deserve each other. Se, your truly heaven sent. 

Lastly, Yeollie, Yeollie, Yeollie - god I would miss saying your name. Thank you for the give of friendship kasi sa kabila ng sakit, you chose to stay by my side. Huwag kang mag alala, ikaw pa din ang bestfriend ko doon. Hahaha I hope I made you feel how much I love you. Mahal na mahal kita." 

Fade to black. 

There were no dried eyes inside that hotel ballroom.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"Yeollie, magagalit ka ba sa akin pag nag hiwalay tayo?" 

"Sino bang nagsabing mahihiwalay tayo?" 

"Eh kunwari nga. Sakyan mo na kang yung mga what-if ko.." 

"Okay fine. Magagalit? Hindi. Masasaktan? Oo. Lalayo? Hindi." 

"Bakit di ka lalayo? Eh di ba nga dapat layuan mo ko para maka-pag move on ka." 

"Mahal, una tayo naging mag bestfriend bago naging mag boyfriend. I wouldn't abandon my bestfriend just because nagbreak tayo. Masasaktan ako kasi normal naman yun. Magtatampo pero never akong magagalit. Iiwas pansamantalan, pero di ko kayang magalit at lumayo sayo." 

"Mahal kita." 

"Mas mahal kita."  
~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story.


End file.
